Ever evolving torture devices
by Braxenimos
Summary: Sam learns of a new way to torture her nub of a best friend. Through her looks. But what if she finds him attractive as well? Do I even have to tell you its Seddie at this point? Oh look I just did.
1. The librarian

**Heres a new one! My last story was a bit depressing, so I wanted to do something a bit more light hearted and maybe even a little... naughty. Dont worry the story is still rated T just like all of my iCarly Fics will be. I have a feeling im going to enjoy writing this story every day.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I dont own iCarly. **

* * *

><p>The ceiling had become the most interesting spot in the Shay's apartment. Well, it was for Freddie. At least for the moment anyway. He was quite bored but could only blame himself for his situation. Carly always took this long to get ready, but for some reason, Freddie decided he would wait until she did whatever the hell girls do. Usually she would call or text him to let him know that she was good to go, so he never noticed how long she actually took. He wondered if this was why Sam was late to things. If she was simply assuming that was how long it took Carly to get ready.<p>

Freddie had just confused himself without even trying to. Why did it take Carly this long when it took Sam all of… well, thirty seconds. Sam always seemed just as attractive, if not more, than Carly. So why in the hell was she taking so long?

There he goes again, confusing himself. Apparently he lost his mind for a few seconds because he had actually thought Sam was more attractive than Carly. Beautiful even.

The hard wooden part on the back of the couch was starting hurt his head but he ignored the pain. At least he had something to focus on while he waited for Carly to finish up. What was she doing? Combing every strand of hair so that it looked perfect? Holding up a magnifying glass to the mirror as she applied make up; trying, once more, to make it perfect?

Freddie sighed and found a spot of black, in the shape of a P, and wondered how it got on the ceiling. Wondered if it was somehow written there or if it was just a coincidence. Either way he instantly thought of "Puckett". Why? He had no idea.

Maybe it was because of boredom. Or because of all of the weird things swirling around in his head. Whatever it was it caused the sound of the door opening to go unnoticed. As well as the soft pattering of feet quickly coming towards him. Without warning something plopped on top of him, practically forcing all of the air out of his lungs. He jerked his head forward to find Sam in his lap. She had apparently leapt onto him, dropping both knees to his sides, and placed both hands on his shoulders.

She was also wearing glasses, and her hair in a pony tail. And had on short shorts… and a shirt that was too small, revealing just… enough… skin.

What he probably should have said was 'What the hell, Sam?' or 'Get off of me!' but his brain stopped working. "Holy crap!"

Sam was just smiling. Just the reaction she was looking for. After all, Freddie was a boy and boys like attractive women. And of course Sam Puckett knew she was attractive. She also knew Freddie was a nerd. She just knew he wouldn't be able resist the 'Sexy Librarian' look. Princess Puckett had found a new way to torture the nub.

"What, dork? You like what you see?" She had her big victorious smirk on her face as she stared him down. Freddie gulped, failing to find words.

He muttered an "Um…" before his mind found its way back into his noggin. "No. Get off me, Puckett!"

He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her off of him, throwing her beside him on the couch. But his rosy red cheeks hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam. Damn those teenage hormones.

His strength didn't go unnoticed either. When did the nubs muscles get so big? Sam liked muscles. And to her surprise, she also found that she enjoyed the way he lifted her like she was a feather. Her turn to blush. But Sam Puckett does _not_ blush, especially not over a nerd like Freddie. So it was no surprise when her fist connected with his shoulder as he yelped out in pain.

"Ow! Christ Sam what was that for?" Freddie blasted as he gripped his arm.

"For throwing me! What did you think it was for, dumb ass?"

"Well, you sat on me! Knocked the wind right out of me!" Freddie leaned forward giving Sam his angry face. A face Sam found cute, thus being one of the reasons she always made it surface.

"Oh, so I uh… took you breath away did I?" She said seductively as she also leaned closer. A little too close for comfort.

"I, uh…" Freddie slowly tried to retreat as Sam inched closer… and closer. Her devious smile growing wider the closer she got. He gulped. Again.

He was trapped, no more room to recede into. The back of the couch had betrayed him. Out of all of the times he honored it by sitting on it, fulfilling the destiny that all couches are made for. It couldn't somehow not be there? Just this once? Sam's lips were less than an inch from his own. His heart was threatening to burst free of his chest. He couldn't help but take in her smell. The smell of bacon, ham, and… perfume?

Just as he accepted it, accepted that his lips were about to make contact with hers, and a desire he didn't even know about was going to be fulfilled… She grabbed the remote on the opposite side of the couch and sat back, turning on the television. The grin on her face seemed permanent at this point.

Freddie just stared ahead with no idea as to what just happened. Everything was sweating, his eyes big, and his heart pounding. At least one thing was for sure. He most certainly didn't care where Carly was at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who likes? I know its short but oh well. I'll try to make the next one longer. I really do try to make them longer, but there is always that point where it starts to feel like your forcing things for the sake of length. I'd rather settle for what I think is good. <strong>

**This will pretty much be the tone of the story. I came up with the first and last chapters at the same time, so its just a matter of writing everything in between.**

**(Edit) So I redid the first paragraph. I realized I had the words "Get ready" like 30 times so I made it flow (to me) a little better.**

**Review and respond! **


	2. Mama's boy

**Alright, so I feel I should give credit where credit is due. This story is inspired by a (very attractive) friend of mine that took my glasses, put her hair in a pony tail, and proceeded to act like a librarian for an hour. While we were in a mall... Isnt life awesome? ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sexiest pair of legs he had ever seen landed in his lap, her feet resting on the cushion to his left. This forced Sam to be lying down, which was a win win for her. She got to be lazy <em>and<em> torture Freddie at the same time. When did things get so simple? And fun.

Sam tried not to burst out laughing as Freddie was once again at a loss for words. She saw the lump in his throat as he gulped, yet again, and tried not to glance at her legs. Keep in mind he was trying. Doesn't mean he succeeded.

For the next five minutes Sam made sure to shift her weight around as if she couldn't get comfortable. But in reality she was making _him_ uncomfortable. Especially in his lower area. She smirked evilly as he squirmed trying his nubbiest to stop himself from getting too excited down there. To his relief Carly decided she was finally done and bounced happily into the living room.

"Oh, hey Sam! You guys ready…to…go?" She started to trail off as the situation on the couch came into veiw. She knew Sam would realize her unique advantage over Freddie eventually, it was just a matter of time. Carly snorted and shook her head. Whatever, maybe they will finally acknowledge that sexual tension that has only increased over the years.

Freddie shoved Sam's legs off of him, choosing to risk a beating rather than a boner. "Yeah, um… took ya long enough."

"Oh shush, I was doing my hair and make-up" She said as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

_Yeah, strand by strand, pore by pore. _Freddie thought.

"Your such a girl, Carls." Sam bounced off the couch and punched Freddie in the same shoulder she hit not 10 minutes before. No one forces Sam off of them. And, though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed his touch on her legs. And, as always, no one makes Princess Puckett blush.

Freddie once again gripped his shoulder, but didn't yell at her as he normally would. Instead he was still in a stupor. For the moment Freddie wasn't seeing the blonde headed demon that usually graced him with her presence. Instead he was seeing a blonde headed… angel? Freddie slapped himself as the girls made their way out of the door first. Thinking like that is just what she wants! But maybe, just maybe, he didn't really care.

They walked down the side walk, taking their time, as they made their way to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie trailed a few feet behind the girls with his mind a jumbled mess. It didn't help that Sam glanced back at him with her evil smirk every thirty seconds. But it probably had a lot to do with the way she swayed her ass back and forth as well. As if that wasn't bad enough, it also drew his attention towards her legs. Why in the hell did she have to be so attractive?

He decided to speak up. Decided to talk about anything as long as it took his mind off of the Princess. "So, why did it take you so long to get ready if we're just going to the Groovy Smoothie?"

Carly sighed and shook her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because, Freddie. Us girls have to look our best every time we go out."

"But Sam looks just as good and she didn't spend seven years in the bathroom getting ready." Freddie stopped walking the moment the sentence came out of his mouth and closed his eyes. _Son of a…_

Sam turned instantly and went straight for him. When he opened his eyes she was right in his face, looking up at him. "So you do like what you see don't you?"

Freddie wished he could rip that damn smirk off of her face. He was starting to find it attractive. He looked at Carly with his 'help me!' face but she just shrugged. Sam grabbed his face with her right hand and forced his attention back to her. She could feel the stubble from his five o'clock shadow. Apparently Benson grew up with out her even noticing.

"Answer me mama's boy." She still hadn't let go of his face.

Freddie gained what little confidence he had and decided he would play her little game. "You know its funny to me that you always call _me_ mama's boy… and _you _mama."

She removed her hand and quickly looked down, hiding her red cheeks again. She turned her attention from him without saying a word and they continued on their journey to the Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie now holding the evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Sorry if it gets way more out of hand with Sam's looks than it does Freddie's. I am a guy after all. <strong>

**Review and make me happy. That souded wrong... Oh well.**


	3. Footsy

**Gah, these seem to be getting shorter dont they? The next will be twice as long! Crap now i'm in trouble. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once the three teenagers made it to the Groovy Smoothie they found that it was unusually busy, forcing them to grab the first available booth when it was available. Carly sat on one side as Freddie sat on the other expecting Sam to sit next to her best friend. No such luck. She scooted in next to him and got way too close. So close that any passerby would think them a couple.<p>

"Sam, what the hell?" Freddie asked. Carly was giving her a questioning look as well.

"What?" She said innocently, while giving Freddie that damn seductive look complete with smirk again, before yelling for T-bo. "HEY T-BO!"

Fear struck the owner as he quickly made his way to their table. Before they ordered Freddie attempted to scoot Sam over a bit. And she had to admit, he would have accomplished it. If she hadn't kicked him in the side of the leg anyway. They told T-bo what they wanted and Sam informed him that they didn't want any strange food from a stick before he could even ask.

With courage increased from the blush he made appear on Sam's cheeks earlier Freddie retaliated. He kicked her back. So of course a foot war broke out as they stared at each other in anger. Carly interpreted it as playing footsy.

Freddie's hand gently, and he would say accidentally, brushed Sam's leg. She gasped uncontrollably. Freddie was surprised at first until he noticed the gasp, so he smirked at her. She returned his smirk with a death glare but he didn't back down. Instead he stared right back at her with his own angry face, his smile fading as they found themselves in a sort of staring contest.

As the anger slowly escaped their faces Carly looked on in amazement. Did they even remember she was there? Or that there were plenty of other people around as well? Carly smiled with raised eyebrows enjoying the new type of bickering her two best friends had adopted.

Obviously something was different. They weren't staring in hate or anger anymore. It was slowly becoming… adoration? Love? Either way it plastered a smile across both of their faces. They eventually abandoned each others gaze but not the smile. They were also so mesmerized that they didn't notice Sam's leg wrapped around Freddie's. Their feet side by side.

Once they were done with their smoothies Sam stood up and stretched, extending her arms to the sky. Her true purpose was to raise her shirt up even more, revealing her belly button. Oh and to force that nub next to her to gulp again.

They exited the Groovy Smoothie and headed for home. Well, Carly and Freddie's home, essentially making it Sam's as well. Sam stopped once the doors closed and her best friends turned around with confused expressions.

"What's up Sam?" Said a very concerned Carly. But Freddie new better, she was up to something.

She glared at Freddie. "Your carrying me."

"What? No I'm not!"

Sam got awkwardly close to him again before continuing. "Mama's tired, Pweez Fweddie?" She used the most innocent and baby like voice she could muster.

"Uh…" She was loving what she could do to him now. It was like a deer caught in head lights. Why hadn't she tried this approach sooner?

He sighed and said "Fine, hop on Puckett" as he bent over in front of her. She hopped on and they continued on. She placed her hands on his chest and found herself grateful that Freddie couldn't see the red in her face. Yup he definitely had muscles.

She said it to his ear, in a whisper, embarrassed of how Carly would react if she heard her. "Thanks, mama's boy"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know its short. But I seriosuly promise a longer one next time! <strong>

**And this would be the time ro review my devious little story. Even though this one was a little less devious and a little more sweet. I couldnt help my self.**


	4. Shattered remotes

**So, as I promised heres a longer one. Well longer than the last two anyway. Its actually about as long as the first. Anyway, so I feel the need to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. It means so much. I seriously never expected so many people to tell me my writing was good. Seeing as though this is what I want to do with my life, it means the world to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annoyed. Yes, that's what Sam was. Her plan had worked wonderfully, and yet, backfired at the same time. She hadn't expected to get the same reaction out of herself that she was trying to induce in Freddie. It might have taken her a while at first, but the nub grew on her. And as much as she didn't want to admit that she actually liked him she couldn't deny the attraction lately.<p>

From the moment she jumped into his lap and saw the way he looked at her, the way he admired her, her heart jumped. The more she toyed with him the more she toyed with herself.

After the trio got back to Carly's apartment Sam finally let her hair down from its ponytail. She let out a sigh of relief. She had only put it up that way for the Librarian bit, but she hated them otherwise. Then her eyes got big in realization. She actually dressed up. For Freddork. _Freddie. _And as much as she tried to convince herself that it was solely to mess with him she knew it was more than that. But she liked the way he looked at her, and if it made him uncomfortable and got someone to admire her then she was definitely going to keep doing it.

She smiled inwardly after realizing Freddie was still paying as much attention to her as he did while her hair was in ponytail.

As sexy as he had found the whole librarian bit, he couldn't help but miss those curls of hers.

"So, Carly. Can I spend the night tonight?" She already knew the answer. "Awesome, thanks Carls."

Carly started to open her mouth, to say yes, but Sam already knew what she was going to say so she just closed it again and shrugged. Carly smiled at her two friends before telling them she was going to head upstairs for a bit. Time to give them some alone time.

Sam smiled evilly, _again, _as she remembered that Spencer wasn't going to be there that night. He spent a lot of time with his girlfriend lately. Carly was seventeen, and could take care of herself better than Spencer could, so he thought it okay to leave her alone for a night. So you could be sure Sam was going to take advantage of this situation. It was already nearing nine P.M. so she decided to get comfortable.

Freddie was only turned around for twenty seconds. He turned back around to find Sam in her white sports bra, as well as the same shorts, sitting on the couch. She was staring at the remote lying at least six feet from her on the coffee table.

She noticed Freddie's staring and gave him her famous seductive look. "What? You do realize your gawking right?"

Freddie cleared his throat and tried his hardest not to stare. "I wasn't gawking. I was simply surprised at how well I know you."

"What?" Even though the seductive face had left her Freddie hadn't noticed a decline in attractiveness at all.

"Well, You were staring at the remote. Which probably means you completely forgot about it until you had sat down. And now your trying to decide if your too lazy to get up and get it or not." He was smirking, proving that he did in fact know her very well.

"Oh, shut up. And hand me the remote." She demanded.

Freddie walked over and grabbed the remote. But he didn't hand it over to her. "I think I have to use the bathroom." He slipped the remote in his pocket and headed for the bathroom. Quickly. He knew Sam would pounce as quickly as possible so he practically ran, locking the door behind him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me the remote Benson!" Sam pounded on the door in anger.

"Put a shirt on!"

"Why? You know you like it." She instinctively smirked evilly before realizing he couldn't see her. Which only made her feel stupid. Wait, the nub was making her feel stupid? Crap, this is bad.

"Fine, you want to play it that way?" Sam heard him shuffle around for a second before unlocking the door. It opened to reveal a very shirtless Freddie. Her eyes got big and she tried to keep herself from gulping. She succeeded. For now.

He held out the remote for her to take, waiting until she found her way out of the daze she was in to take it. She yanked it from his hand and bolted for the couch. Not long after, Freddie sat down next to her spreading his arms along the back. Was he really trying to fight back? This was her game, there was no way Freddie was going to get one over on Sam Puckett!

She turned sideways and placed her legs over his lap as she had done earlier. She smirked at him and gave him a look that said 'your move, dork'. So he did. He stroked his hand lightly up the side of her leg. The _whole_ leg. She shuttered in response.

His smile fell as she slammed her fist into his shoulder. Harder than usual.

"OW! What the hell?"

"I swear if you do that again I'll rip your damn fingers off." She gave him her demonic glare.

"What? So you get to do it and I don't?"

"Well, yes!"

Freddie gave her his 'Oh no you don't' look and grabbed her feet. He then proceeded to tickle them.

She kicked and thrashed but he was strong enough to hold her feet in place as he managed to get his fingers under them. She tried to hit him but couldn't. She couldn't control her movements, the giggling didn't help either. "Stop it, Benson!"

He finally let go of her feet and his laugh was heard once hers had died down. She went to punch him in the arm again but he was ready. He grabbed her wrist and swung her down on the couch as he lifted off of it. He moved away, laughing all the way to the door. He grabbed his shirt from the bathroom as Sam lay down, out of breath, on the couch.

Freddie moved to the front door and opened it. "Night, _Samantha_."

The remote hit the door just as it closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shwah! <em>Im really enjoying this one, haha. It puts me in quite a good mood. **

**Go ahead, tell me I'm a god. You know you want to.**


	5. Turn tables

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The loud thumping noise grew louder in Sam's ears. Carly had definitely heard the smashing of the remote and bolted down the steps.<p>

"Sam, what was that noi-" Her eyes found the broken remote before she could finish her original question. "Why is the remote in a thousand pieces Sam?" Carly crossed her arms and looked disappointedly at her best friend.

Sam sat up quickly and practically shouted her response. "The stupid nub pissed me off. First he takes the remote, then he decides it's alright to take his shirt off. Then he rubs my leg and tickles my feet!"

"Sam… you do realize you started smiling half way through your rambling, right?" Carly chuckled lightly before taking in everything Sam had said. "Wait… he took his shirt off? Why?"

Sam threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know, one second it was there and then it wasn't."

"Then why is your shirt off?"

_Crap. _

"You know what, I'm going over there to destroy that little dork." Sam avoided her friends question and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on. She practically ran to the door and swung it open on a war path.

Carly giggled. She called him a _little dork._ But apparently she didn't think he was so little judging by the way she was blushing when she mentioned he took his shirt off. The front door slammed and pounding was heard on the door across the hall.

"Open the door loser!" Sam didn't care if his mom was home her not, it wasn't going to stop her from tearing him apart.

The door opened and thankfully it wasn't his crazy mother. But it was a shirtless Freddie. Again. For a moment Sam had forgotten why she was there, until she noticed his smirk. The anger returned and she shoved him.

"Don't call me Samantha!" She entered the apartment filling the space Freddie had previously occupied.

"Don't call me a loser! Or dork, or nub, or any other variation of my name!" He shoved her back, knowing full well that could possibly end his life.

"Oh, you know you love it!" Another shove. "Besides, you sure do seem to enjoy 'mama's boy'." There's that seductive glare again.

"Maybe I am a mama's boy. Besides, you enjoy it when I call you Samantha. I can tell." He knew it was a bad idea to keep pushing, but he couldn't stop himself. This was far too fun.

Her face fell in anger as she leapt at him. But he caught her, wrapping his arms under her legs and she slammed both fists into their corresponding shoulders. They fell back onto his couch and bumped heads together in a crumpled mess of hair and limbs. All anger seemed to wash away as uncontrollable laughter found their mouths.

She rolled off of him as the laughter started to die down. "So, where is crazy? Wouldn't she be yelling your ear off right now for being shirtless with a girl?"

"She's at work. She's been working all night lately."

It was like they had nothing to be angry about. And truthfully they didn't.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the two evaluated the cause of all of the awkwardness that quickly came over them. Freddie decided to speak up first, even if it was going to make things even more awkward.

"I really like those glasses." Even though they were fake and had no magnification, she still pulled them off well.

"Hah, I knew you would. You're such a perv." She slapped his shoulder as he chuckled.

"Yeah, they make you look like a hot, meat loving, nerd." Oh chiz, he just called her hot. His eyes got big in anticipation of her reaction. Her head jerked towards him the moment he said It.

She quickly got on top of him as she had done at the start of all this. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Umm, maybe." He was scared out of his mind. His fear further increased by that god forsaken smirk on her face. Is that her permanent look now? Oh no, not this time. She wasn't going to make him feel like a scared little puppy again. He grabbed her waist and shifter their position so that her back was on the couch and he was on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his side.

"You like what you see too don't you?" He inched towards her, just as she had done. His lips were a mere inch away from hers just as hers were his. The tables were turned. And the outcome would definitely be the same.

"I… I…" And just as she accepted it, accepted that she was going to get what she wanted all along, he grabbed his shirt off of the back of the couch and got off of her. He put his shirt on and sat down next to her again, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

She stared ahead, waiting for her heart to calm down. "That was so not funny."

"It wasn't when you did it either." She yawned as he replied. "Aww is Pwincess Puckett sweepy."

She gave him her demon face and he just chuckled. She shrugged a "Whatever" and draped her feet over his lap again. After a few minutes of dosing off she felt a hand start to softly rub her leg. But she didn't do as she promised.

She didn't rip his fingers off.

* * *

><p><strong>There ye be! Not sure how many more chapters this has, who wants a lot more extreme flirting? Or should I just get the inevitable outcome out of the way? <strong>

**Tell me the usual. Unless your usual is to be negative, in that case... eat a tire.**


	6. Cheap shot

**Seventy... Eight... Reviews... already? Within like, three days? And only five chapters? You have no idea how happy I am that you all enjoy it. Anyways, so you all clearly want the flirting to continue. And yes, I do read every single review, so I think I will do as the audience demands. **

**Oh yeah, I would have posted this yesterday but when I sat down to write it I completely drew a blank. I think I deleted four different drafts competely unsatisfied with the result. But I love this one, so here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Serious face. The one face Freddie hadn't used all day. Instead he had either smirked or looked on in anger. Hell, even a bit playful at times. But he couldn't help but watch the blonde sleep next to him, snoring loudly. A small smile played with his lips as he finally stopped to consider what he felt for her.<p>

It wasn't quite love, but it was definitely strong. One of those feelings that wont allow you to imagine your life without the person in question. After all, life would be pretty boring for Freddie without Sam Puckett to induce chaos within it. But a good kind of chaos.

Plus the view would diminish significantly without her.

Freddie wondered how anyone could sleep with glasses on. But if anyone could, without being disturbed, it would be Sam. He tried to imagine her as an actual nerd and laughed out loud. All he could imagine was Sam simply trying to act like one, trying her hardest to talk with big words but failing horribly. Those thoughts quickly evolved into thoughts of the 'naughty nerd' variety.

He texted Carly to inform her that Sam might not make it 'home' tonight and quickly regretted his message the moment he sent it. Carly would definitely misinterpret what he meant by the message. Oh well, he would just explain it in the morning. But what was there to explain? Sam had apparently just decided to sleep next to him. What the hell did that mean?

Who cares, it meant that Freddie got to watch a demon sleep for a while. Which to him is just like watching an angel. Only, just… Maybe, a little better. Carly would have been considered the angel. But he didn't want an angel. Freddie wanted the tomboyish, aggressive, meat loving _demonic_ angel that made him miserable.

He watched her for an hour as she tossed and turned and mumbled something about a fried nub. Funny how that only has a one letter difference from "Fred nub." She breathed in quickly as her eyes snapped open and practically yelled, "I'm hungry!" She looked around to find Freddie recovering from her little outburst.

"Oh, hey. What time is it?" What the hell just happened? Freddie wondered. Was that her wake up call or something? Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"You've uh, only been asleep for like an hour." Freddie remembered his hand, which was still rubbing the side of her leg, and quickly took it back.

Sam glared at him, remembering what he was doing when she fell asleep. She would let this one slide but only because she was too embarrassed to admit she actually felt him before she dozed off.

She got right in his face and rested her chin on his shoulder. She used her sweet and sexy voice, even though it still sounded weird coming from her. "Make me something to eat?"

Freddie turned his head and locked his eyes with hers. His tone was slow and commanding. "Make it. Yourself."

Her sultry expression faded and her eyes narrowed. She was ready to strike. But she shoved off the urge to break his ribs and reacquired her previous expression. "Pweez, Freddie. For me?"

He diverted his gaze and stood up. Sam barked out a "Yes!" and stood up as well. But he had no intention of doing what she wanted. He grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder carrying her to the kitchen. She kneed and punched the entire twenty seconds it took to reach it. Surprisingly that was all she needed to pound on his back at least a thousand times.

He sat her down in front of the fridge and crossed his arms. "Make. It. Yourself."

Sam's eyes narrowed in his direction. After a few moments of contemplation she made her decision. "Fine." She spun around on her heel and pulled open the refrigerator, heading straight for the bottom shelf. She bent all the way down and pulled it open, stretching her ass as high in the air as possible.

Freddie gulped as he stared in awe. She always had some sort of plan for every situation didn't she? But he had won this little game before, why wouldn't he be able to do it again? He leaned over her, pressing his body to hers, as he reached towards the top for a drink. He heard the gasp that came from her and smiled.

Sam lifted up and pushed her backside out further. "Uh oh, someone's a little too happy."

Crap, she was right. He had gotten a little too excited. Apparently winning was a one time thing. A fluke. Freddie backed up quickly before Sam spun around and shoved him further. Right into the wall.

She grabbed his face again and spoke in a growl. "If I ever feel your boner on my ass again I'll…" She trailed off, dropping her hand, just then realizing that that had actually happened. Her face lit up red and her knees got weak. Maybe Freddie _could_ win.

He spun her around to the wall and placed both his hands next to her head.

"You'll what?" He said, smirking victoriously.

Well, he knew he would regret his actions sooner or later. Her fist collided with his ribs and he griped them in pain. He doubled over and muttered an "I should have seen that coming" before leaving and heading back to the couch.

Sam went back to the fridge and devoured all the ham she could find. It was store bought and in small plastic containers but it would have to do. She went back to the couch to find Freddie still holding his side in pain, grunting slightly.

She sat down next to him with her own serious face. What is the world coming to?

"Hey, sorry I hit you so hard." She was looking at her lap afraid to look into his eyes at the moment.

His head snapped in her direction. "Really?" he said confusingly.

"Don't get used to it. I just, felt bad for some reason."

Freddie smiled and tried his hardest not to show how much it hurt. He probably looked dumb trying not to grunt or curse. "That's okay. I think I'd be just fine if you decided to keep using your new method instead from now on."

She finally got the courage to look him in the eye and smiled, biting her lip as well.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, chapter six. <strong>

**Review!**


	7. Evolution never stops

**Wow, really? I swear if I reach 100 reviews my head will explode. Ninety three at the moment.. wow. So anyway, here is chapter seven. Im quite happy with the ending to this one, hehe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>That stupid ceiling.<p>

Sam had finally fallen asleep only to be abruptly woken up by Freddie's mom a few hours later. She couldn't quite make out all of the yelling that was directed at Freddie because she was practically sleep walking as she left and went to the Shay apartment. She banged on the door until a sleepy looking Carly opened the door. All Carly did was open it and turn around and head back up stairs. Sam hadn't done much more, going straight for the couch.

Both Freddie and Sam found the next day quite boring. Carly would say it was because the two hadn't seen each other yet. Freddie wasn't allowed to go anywhere until his mom had finished "cleansing" him of his sins.

This time they were gearing up to go to the movies. Calry told Freddie that Sam was at home feeding Frothy and changing clothes. Which was odd because she had plenty of clothes at Carly's place. But Freddie shrugged it off accepting the Frothy excuse.

So there he was, staring at the ceiling once more. Why did he come over early again? Oh yeah, to get away from his overbearing mother.

He figured he would make her wait on him for something one day. Maybe he would meticulously style his hair to look like a pretty boy. It would be worth it to annoy Carly for the same torture she was putting him through.

But he honestly didn't care about any of that. It might not seem like it but he was just looking forward to seeing Sam again. That was a lie. It totally seemed like it. But it probably had a lot to do with her newest attempt at torture as well. His big smile lit up his face at the thought.

Speak of the demon.

This time he heard it. The door opened and the slow sound of footsteps made there way towards him. Freddie continued to stare at the ceiling, no doubt about who had just entered. His smile wasn't dieing down any time soon.

And sure enough, a soft, warm body got on top of him. But it was gentle this time. More caring. He slowly tilted his head towards the figure looking back at him. Just as he thought, it was definitely Sam.

Her outfit was similar to the one she wore the previous day but different in areas. Her shirt was button down and she wore a tie. The same glasses fit loosely in front of her hard blue eyes. But this time her hair was down. Just the way he wanted it.

"So, still like what you see?" It was spoken slow and seductively, making it way too hard for Freddie to keep his lower half under control.

Freddie smiled at her, lightly rubbing his hands across the side of her thighs. "I just might."

She hadn't noticed from the shear delight of his touch, but his hands were slowly making their way up to her waist. They reached their destination and gripped. He lifted her off of him and gently sat her down next to him. Light as a feather. She didn't hide it this time as her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. His eyes never left hers.

Somehow this was becoming less about torture and more about pleasure. Neither of them seemed to mind. It was certainly an act they couldn't do without any longer.

Sam kicked off her shoes revealing her sockless feet. Apparently she found his lap comfortable because she swung her legs around and placed them there, _again. _Freddie looked down at her feet and then back to her.

"I swear I'll start tickling again if you keep this up."

"Go ahead, I dare you." She crossed her feet, left one over the right, and continued. "See what happens."

After a moment or two of silence, and no action from Freddie, she turned her attention towards the television. Why was he watching Gossip Girl? Maybe he didn't mean to have it on. Maybe Carly was watching it before he came over. But she was still going to use it as ammo.

Her mouth opened to insult him but she never got the chance. His fingers had slowly crept their way to the bottom of her feet and flicked around causing laughs to escape her mouth instead of insults. Her feet quickly jolted away.

She brought her knees under her as she crawled toward Freddie in a hurry. She was too close again. But Freddie was definitely not labeling it as such.

The inches grew fewer as her lips were just an inch from his once more, her hand extending towards the remote on the other side of him. Was she really going to try this again? She already did it once, so there was no way it was going to have anywhere near the same effect twice. Freddie wondered if it was possible that Sam was growing soft. He almost immediately changed his mind.

Her lips connected with his as her hand wrapped around the remote. It was short but that was all it needed to be. She pulled back, smiling, and changed the channel to something more Puckett friendly.

Freddie had never been so flustered. Did that actually happen? Out of all the chaos swarming around in his head at that moment one thing was for certain. Everytime he stared at the ceiling something completely awesome would happen. He would have to do so more often. It took him a minute to find words. Any words at all would do.

"What in the fu-"

* * *

><p><strong>Muaha! Dont worry, its far from over. <strong>

**Review!**


	8. Creeping desires

**Yay, chapter eight. I should probably mention that the ending I told you I came up with in the first chapter has been thrown out the window. It was actually chater seven, only with quite a bit more to it. But I decided to go ahead and throw it in there and continue on anyway. **

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ready!" Freddie didn't have a chance to figure out what had just happened as Carly bounded down the staircase far too excitedly. Her foot tripped on the last step and she stumbled forward, grabbing the back of the couch as she recovered. "…I'm okay."<p>

"Hey Carls" Sam got up, turning off the TV, still with her big smile plastered on her face.

Carly smiled at Sam before noticing Freddie's unusually strange demeanor. "Why does Freddie look like he just found his computer in a million pieces?" She quickly looked at Sam. "Sam! Did you break his computer again?"

Sam chuckled before answering her question. "Nothing like that, no."

Freddie stood up not longer after, giving Sam confusing looks, and informing them that he was good to go. He spent the trip to the theatre being silent and thoughtful. Sam had finally stumped him. He had no idea what to do. Did that mean she actually _did_ like him like that? And if so did he even like her the same way? Should he act on it if he did?

While his primary head ran around in circles, his secondary wasn't questioning its feelings in the slightest.

Freddie grunted as they made their way through the parking lot toward the theatre, completely baffled on what he should or shouldn't do next. He shoved his hands in his pocket and gripped the tie he found there. Sam took it off and flung it at him before leaving Bushwell telling him it was his job to keep it safe for now, throwing in a sultry "nub" for good measure.

Oh look, another sappy romantic comedy. Obviously Carly had chosen the movie, much to Sam and Freddie's protests. They eventually gave in to her pleading, which pretty much consisted of "Please, please, please, please, please!".

Less than thirty minutes into the movie Carly was already crying, watching the movie intently. Sam sighed out of boredom and turned to Freddie, slapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Freddie said in a whisper.

"Lets sneak out and go to a better movie." Sam was also whispering, but it was much louder. And yet, Carly still hadn't noticed.

"We cant sneak into another movie Sam!"

He should have known she would pull the usual. Her face got right in his, her eyes popping with the light from the screen. Freddie instantly got lost in them.

"Come on Freddie" She rubbed her index finger along his arm as she continued. "You know you want to." That last thing was said with such… seductiveness that Freddie questioned if she was even talking about sneaking into another movie anymore.

She had certainly won, and she was basking in her glorious triumph. Freddie gulped. "Um… alright."

Sam turned to Carly and muttered a quick "We're leaving" Before grabbing Freddie's hand and dragging him out. Giving him no time at all to see Carly's reaction. It wasn't in anger, or even disappointment. Instead it held a huge grin.

Luckily it wasn't the most popular theatre in the world so there weren't very many workers wondering about. Sam led Freddie through the halls towards the goriest movie she could find, gripping his hand the entire time. She found the one that piqued her interest the most and quickly made it inside. It was relatively old so there wasn't but maybe two other people in the theatre.

Once they entered the doors and headed down the narrow hallways that led to the seats Freddie finally found enough courage to make a decision. He stopped, yanking on her hand as she tried to continue forward.

"What, Fredward?" Her tone was angry, obviously wanting to get to the movie. He found that he missed the seductive voice immensely.

"Sam, you… well, you…" His courage was short lived as he failed to bring up the kiss. Sam yanked his hand pulling him towards her forcing their bodies to press together.

"I, what?" Her face inching closer and closer by the moment. Freddie's brain was about to explode. Those damn, pink, soft… beautiful lips of hers were an inch away from his again. He breathed out slowly still at a loss for words.

Sam felt his warm breath as she inched closer, but fought the urge to do what she truly wanted to do. She watched as his eyes closed excepting his fate once more. She smiled and turned away quickly heading into the seats, practically skipping and giggling like a school girl.

Freddie let out a huge breath and stared in her direction. He whispered to himself in displeasure. "You have got to be kidding me."

He walked briskly to Sam and sat down next to her. The movie was already half way through and was quickly getting to the good parts. Freddie sat in silence, sweating profusely as he contemplated what the hell to do.

Just minutes into the movie he felt two small fingers plant themselves at the top of his forearm. They walked, as if they were human, towards his hand until reaching it. The hand they were attached to slid under his and the rest of the fingers joined in, intertwining with Freddie's.

Then came that voice he so loved to hear. But it wasn't quite as sultry or seductive this time. No, it was more sweet… and hopeful.

"Your move, dork."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that happened. A quick thanks for making it to 100 reviews, that is overly awesome guys. I think I will give this one a few more chapters, but you never know. I could have a random bit of inspiration at any point to continue it... as I did here.<strong>

**Move the mouse to the bottom(ish) of the screen and click that review button. Good now put your bony little fingers on the keyboard, except for you steven! Who ever that is. Now write the most awesome thing you can about me!**


	9. Unlikely places

**Update time! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Confidence. It was the one the thing Freddie lacked the most of for the past few hours. He lacked the confidence to act on his desires. The confidence to show a demon his wrath. To simply make a move. But from just three words and a simple gesture of affection, that all changed in a matter of seconds.<p>

The sweating stopped, fear drained free, and lips curved upward in the happiest smile imaginable.

Freddie looked to his right to gaze upon the person at the heart of all this. Sam was looking ahead at the movie, but he could tell she wasn't really paying any attention to it. Her smile was big and her eyes flicked once he turned to her. He squeezed her hand and brought his left one to her arm.

He copied her actions, placing the tips of two of his fingers on her wrist. He walked them up her arm to her shoulder. Once they reached her collar bone her eyes closed and a small breath escaped her mouth. Then they reached their destination, thumb and forefinger finding her chin. He gently pulled her head in his direction before her eyes opened.

There was no doubt about it, Sam Puckett was trying her hardest not to smile. Trying not to show her sweet and loving side. But all of the near moments that had been shared lately got to her. She wasn't going to stop it this time.

Freddie's lips met Sam's and they could have sworn they heard a shrieking "Finally!" but ignored it. The kiss was slow at first, deepening as they realized neither of them were pulling back any time soon. Closed eyes, gasps of air, and speeding heart beats. It was certainly a long kiss. So long that they hadn't noticed the movie was over until someone cleared their throat near them.

Carly stood at the edge of the hallway, peeking her head around in hopes of finding her two best friends being affectionate. She expected to find flirtatious fighting. She hoped to find them holding hands. Her heart exploded in joy to find them kissing.

Usually Carly wouldn't miss a romantic comedy for the world, especially if she hadn't seen said movie yet, but this was much better. It was like a real life version of one, but with her best friends as the characters. Her hand slapped onto her mouth as the uncontrollable shriek slipped out.

Once the movie was over she decided it was time to stop the two. It had been over thirty minutes after all. She approached the two and cleared her throat, watching as they slowly broke apart. Their gazes didn't seem to want to leave the others but eventually did so, looking towards Carly.

"Oh hey, Carls!" Sam said excitedly. Freddie looked down in embarrassment, wondering how Sam wasn't at all scared that her best friend just found her making out with her other best friend.

Carly was trying her hardest to keep her squeals from surfacing. But she fought the urge to do so, not wanting to further embarrass her friends. Well, to further embarrass Freddie anyway. She simply didn't want Sam to punch her for being too loud. She shook her head, smiling, and told them it was time to go.

Most of the car ride home was spent in silence. Not out of awkwardness, but out of happiness. Freddie and Sam sat in the back seat of Carly's small car. Sam's shoes getting lost under the seats after she kicked them off and swung her feet into Freddie's lap.

"Really, Sam?" She gave him a confused look before he continued. "You do remember what happened the last two times your feet ended up in my lap right?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Well, I remember a remote getting shattered the first time. But the second…" She tilted her head and bit her lip. "…ended up in a kiss."

Freddie's eyes flicked around for a moment as he thought. He quickly started tickling again. Her feet shot back and she leaned forward. He wondered how it was possible that tickling Sam Puckett could result in kissing. He didn't have to wonder for long.

Her fist found his shoulder.

"Ow!"

She put her finger in his face and gave him a stern look, her tone commanding. "No tickling!"

Giggles floated to the back from the front of the car. Sam sat back again and placed her feet in his lap again. Her expression still hadn't lost its stern glare. She rested her heel right on top of his sensitive area. "I swear I'll crush if you tickle again."

While fear had quickly found Freddie for a few moments, something else found him now. His smirk returned. He rubbed the back of his fingers lightly up her leg towards her thigh, eye contact still not lost.

"But if you crush that he wont be able to get happy when he sees you anymore." He chuckled. "Or do other things."

Sam lit up in a blush again as her eyes got big. She gulped and looked down towards her feet, Freddie's hand going back and forth gently on the side of her leg.

Freddie glanced to the front and into the rearview mirror where Carly's eyes met his and he noticed how big they were. She had obviously heard the whole conversation and was surprised, just like Sam, that Freddie Benson had actually said something like that. He smiled sweetly towards Sam and realized something.

He finally had something that could defeat Sam Puckett. It just happened to be in his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a new ending planned out but i'm not sure if it will be the next chapter or not. Either way... I'm still planning on doing a sequel. There I said it, now I have to live up to my word. Damnit what is wrong with me!<strong>

**Speak kindly and walk with a limp. Haha, no idea why I like that but I chuckle everytime I say it.**


	10. I hate you

**Here it is. Final chapter. But its also the longest! (Barely.)**

**And for the last time. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Why was the movie theatre so far away? Carly just had to go to the fancy one a few miles away. Why not the one down the street? You know, the one that only has half of the screen actually showing and creepy older people begging for money outside.<p>

Sam and Freddie were sitting as far away as possible by the time they had neared Bushwell. Not because they were angry at each other or anything like that, but because of the giggles. Every time they glanced at each other, touched each other, or even _thought _about each other that damn giggling would ring in their ears. Has Carly been looking forward to this since birth?

They were relieved once they made it into the Shay apartment and Carly informed them that she was going to take a shower. Carly tends to get lost in singing, she would be a while.

Sam found a note on the coffee table from Spencer explaining how he wasn't going to be home for the night again. It might have also mentioned that he lit his girlfriends car on fire, but that wasn't what spread Sam's mouth into her seductive grin. She turned to Freddie and stared into his eyes, handing him the note. Freddie's eyebrows scrunched in confusion until he read the note. The size of his smile rivaled hers.

Sam jumped into Freddie's arms and he caught her with ease. It was strange how none of this seemed out of place or unusual. It felt more like it was long overdue. They fell onto the couch, Freddie on top, and continued heading in whatever direction this was leading. Neither of them had any intention of actually going all the way right here and now but it was certainly an intense moment. If they allowed themselves to get lost in this moment, which they practically already were, then there was no doubt as to what would happen. And they probably wouldn't care.

Freddie pulled back, Sam angrily pulling on his tongue with her lips in an attempt to keep him there. His eyes took in her face before he spoke. "You're beautiful, Sam."

So she hit him in the side if the shoulder with whatever strength she could, which wasn't a lot because he was right on top of her making it hard to get enough momentum out of the swing. "Stop being all sappy and keep going befo-"

Sam was cut off as Carly cleared her throat from behind the couch. Her hands were on her hips and she gave them her serious face. "I swear to god if you… ruin… my couch I'll destroy the both of you." Even though Sam was the tough mean one of the group, Carly could still be frighteningly scary when she wanted to be. The look in her eyes told them she was serious and they nodded quickly.

As happy as Carly was that her two best friends were finally together, or at least heading in that direction, she wasn't going to let them do _that_ on the couch they sat on everyday. Ew. She grabbed the towel that she emerged for in the first place and headed off slowly, keeping an eye on the two until they were out of sight.

Freddie sighed as he and Sam sat up on the couch, fixing their scrunched up clothing as they did. "I guess we can control ourselves for now. Well I can, you're the meat lover after all."

Sam gave him an angry/disgusted expression before finally punching him properly in the arm. Even though there was no reason to hit him anymore, other than that comment maybe, she still felt like she had to do it since she couldn't give him the full experience a few minutes prior. Freddie gripped his shoulder but didn't yell out in pain. He pursed his lips together and tried his best to tolerate the pain. After all, he would need to get even more used to it now they would be seeing even more of each other.

That thought made him happy. Were they dating now? Well, they would need to go out on an actual date for that. To him it really didn't matter what they labeled it just yet. As long he was next to Sam. She grabbed the remote before noticing his smile. He extended his right arm asking her to lean into him. She did, bearing a smile of her own.

His hand stroked the side of her arm for a while as hers spun circles on his knee. They looked at each other, completely ignoring the television, and started kissing again. But with less lust and more passion this time. Until Freddie jerked his head back anyway.

"Dude! What now?" She was definitely angry, so he quickly told her what was on his mind.

His smile lit up his face as he responded. "My mom is working late again."

Sam's eyes got big and her face got happy as she stood up in a hurry pulling Freddie with her. They quickly made their way into Freddie's apartment and crashed into the couch, continuing what they started on Carly's. But this time there was no one around to stop them. No one else to consider but themselves.

Things were quickly escalating until the sound of the front door unlocking was heard. Sam bolted off of Freddie in anger. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Freddie bounced up quickly and grabbed Sam's hand as he led her into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Freddikins! I got off early tonight. Freddie, are you home?" Her voice was progressively getting closer to his room as he tried to keep calm. The door knob twisted until she gave up and knocked. "Freddie? Are you in there?"

"Yeah mom." He couldn't think of anything else to say. If he didn't say anything she would have gotten worried and probably called the police.

"Okay that's good, but why is the door locked? You know my rules, Freddiebear." Freddie cringed every time she used one of her cutesy nicknames and Sam tried muffling her laughter.

"I'm, uh. I'm changing mom. Just got out of the shower." He lied with the first thing that came to mind. But somehow, he knew it wouldn't work.

"Now dear, that is still no excuse for the door to be locked. What if someone broke into your window and I couldn't get in to save you?" She was quickly embarrassing him more and more to the point that he thought the night was ruined for good. Sam glanced around the room and found a half empty water bottle. She almost ripped Freddie's shirt off before bolting towards the bottle and coming back to him. She poured some in his hair and the rest on his upper body and gestured for him to open the door. He smiled at her before unlocking it.

He peeked his head around the edge as he opened it, revealing a portion of his shoulder and chest as well. "Okay, mom. It's unlocked."

His mother smiled her sweet smile in his direction before pinching his cheek. "Alright honey, I'm going to bed now. Night sweetie."

"Night, mom." Freddie breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door and turned back to Sam. This certainly wasn't turning out how he wanted it too. Sam waited until she heard the sound of his mothers door closing and locked the door again.

She quickly turned to Freddie as he lifted her into his arms again, carrying her to his bed. He dropped her down and started in on the kissing, yet again.

"Now this time," Freddie wouldn't let her get out what she had to say before he kissed her again. "there will," Kiss. "be no more," Kiss. "Sappy talking," Kiss. "_loser_."

Freddie lifted up and looked into her eyes. "Okay, are you going to sit around insulting me all night or are we going to get to this?"

Sam smirked and gestured for him to continue as she said, "Ladies first."

"I hate you." But he said it with a smile and a laugh as he leaned in to her once more. It was the most obvious lie he would ever tell.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. The end. Not my best chapter, but I still like it. But as I said, I am already thinking of ideas for the sequel. I already have the basic plot, just need a bit more details. <strong>

**Now tell me what you thought of the chapter. _As well as_ the story as a whole. Pweez. **


End file.
